A market exists for the distribution of media content, advertising, and other information over data communications and entertainment networks. A non-limiting example is the insertion of advertising copy supplied by advertisers, for appearance on web pages, content offered by media distributors such as news and information services, internet service providers, and suppliers of products related to the advertiser's products or services.
Digital media offers online providers, content providers, and/or marketers or advertisers a rapid, highly targeted, interactive, measurable and cost effective route to target users and/or consumers. Hundreds of millions of websites and huge volumes of online content and/or advertising are communicated around the world every day. With huge volumes of webpages being created, bringing with them a similar surge of new inventory, many online publishers, content providers, and/or marketers or advertisers may seek ways to provide interactive content and/or advertisements to users.